teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Aysia Thomas
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Lexy Hammonds |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Aysia Thomas |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| responsible, intelligent, upbeat, independent, sarcastic, spunky, easy-going, friendly, confident, honest, sincere, cocky |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 263 Lexington Dr |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Trevor Park (boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Morgan, Tori, Dionne, Bambi, Wyatt, D'Angelo, Eric, Trevor, Asher |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Natalie, Coco |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "You can't change yourself, you don't know what your missing" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }|Passion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Aysia Thomas is a major character on Teen Justice. Aysia is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Personality Aysia is a spunky and easy going tomboy who doesn't tolerate bullying or mistreatment of any kind, significantly from Natalie. She isn't afraid to say how she truly feels, has a confident and independent air about her, but is shown to have a soft side when it comes to making others feel better. Unlike Tori, she has a high amount of confidence to the point of which it's almost cocky, but later learns how to express herself through sincere words instead of using brutal honesty or hiding her fears. Relationships Trevor= Songs S6= ;Solos oie_aXf0RlxEgAqp.jpg|What a Girl Wants (Someday, I'll Be There)|link=What a Girl Wants ep4f (d37).jpg|True Colors (There Is Music in You)|link=True Colors ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Reccurring Character Category:Teen Justice